falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dean Domino
|juegos =FNVDM |género =Masculino |raza =Necrófago |afiliación = Sierra Madre (anteriormente) |imagen =DeanDomino.png |extra =250px Retrato de Dean de antes de la guerra junto un retrato de Vera Keyes. |actor =Barry Dennen (versión inglesa) |rol =Artista (cantante) Ladrón Compañero temporal |localización =Sierra Madre |alineamiento =Neutral |apariciones = FNVDM |diálogo = NVDLC01Dean.txt |menciones = FNV, FNVLR |baseid = |refid = |misiones =Buscar Collarín 14: Dean Domino Armonías de Juventud Llamada a Escena en el Tampico |special = |habilidades =Armas de fuego 53 → 100 Explosivos 45 → 100 |derivado =Puntos de Vida: 105 → 255 → 330 Fatiga: 260 → 560 → 710 (En los dos casos con las expansiones instaladas) |extras = Regeneración de salud: (1%) Inmunidad tóxica |nivel =5 → 35 → 50 (Con las expansiones instaladas) }} Dean Domino, apodado el "Rey del Swing", fue un famoso cantante afroamericano de salón antes de la Gran Guerra. Actualmente es un necrófago atrapado en el Sierra Madre en 2281. Pasado Domino y su orquesta hacían presentaciones por todos los Estados Unidos y Europa, incluyendo los casinos del Strip de Las Vegas. Fue invitado para cantar en el Casino Sierra Madre, pero se encontró bajo la sombra del fundador del casino, Frederick Sinclair. Domino fue consumido por la envidia y se determinó a quitar todo lo que Sinclair consideraba como preciado. Obtuvo la ayuda a su antiguo amante, Vera Keyes, una estrella a la cual Sinclair no le quitaba la vista de encima. Domino hizo que ambos se conocieran como parte del plan para poder ingresar en el refugio que escondía el casino, en donde podría tomar todo lo que Sinclair consideraba importante. Keyes empezó a echarse para atrás con el plan, y Domino tuvo que chantajearla con las evidencias de su adicción al Med-X, aparentemente sin saber que su adicción era debido a que ella sufría una enfermedad terminal. Su último concierto iba a ser en El Tampico, pero todo cambió cuando las bombas cayeron; los Hologramas de seguridad se activaron y el evento de la Gala se convirtió en una masacre. Domino sobrevivió al apocalipsis y a los sistemas de seguridad del casino, pero se rehusó a dejar su obsesión por el tesoro de Sierra Madre. Pasó los siguientes 200 años planenando su gran robo, sin importarle que Sinclair estuviese muerto y el hecho de que éste hubiera descubierto el plan y puesto una trampa en el refugio. Sin embargo fue capturado y forzado a trabajar para Elijah en su plan de entrar al casino. A pesar sus pocas posibilidades para obtener el tesoro debido a este hecho, su deseo por conseguirlo seguía en pie. Dean es listo y está entrenado con armas de fuego (específicamente pistolas), explosivos y cuchillos. Asimismo también es paranoico y tiene un gran sentido de la supervivencia, colocó muchas trampas explosivas y varios "suministros secretos" a través de la Villa, aunque eso es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fantasmas que la habitan. También se le podría considerar vengativo y demasiado obsesionado con robar el Sierra Madre para vengarse de Sinclair por "haber construido el casino solo para hacerle sombra". Dean finalmente encontró una oportunidad para robar el Sierra Madre cuando Christine Royce apareció. Christine venia siguiendo a Elijah desde el Gran Vacío hasta el Sierra Madre, donde fue capturada por sus esclavo Dog, y obligada a trabajar para él en irrumpir en el refugio del casino. En algún momento, ella se encontró encerrada en un Auto-Doc en el Distrito médico donde sus cuerdas vocales fueron arrancadas. Más tarde, cuando la operación se completó en el Auto-Doc de la habitación exclusiva de Vera Keyes, Christine recuperó la voz, pero no era la suya, era la voz de Vera. Seguidamente, Christine reveló que su captura fue parte del plan de Domino para entrar en el refugio del casino, debido a que el ascensor que lleva hasta el refugio solo puede ser activado con la voz de la difunta, Vera Keyes. Interacciones con el personaje jugador Misiones * Buscar Collarín 14: Dean Domino: el jugador tiene que encontrar a Dean Domino en el Distrito residencial y reclutarlo. * Armonías de Juventud: el jugador ha de escoltar a Dean a través de Puesta del Sol sur para que pueda conectar unos circuitos eléctricos. * Llamada a Escena en El Tampico: el jugador tiene que localizar y lidiar con Dean en El Tampico, dentro del Casino Sierra Madre. Otras interacciones * Domino puede elaborar martinis de Sierra Madre, y también puede otorgar al jugador el extra Martini de Sierra Madre si se siguen las opciones correctas de diálogo. Finales Dean vive thumb|298px|Dean Domino en el final de [[Dead Money]] Dean muere Frases notables * "Sierra Madre puede esperar. Yo no." * "La Nube no siempre estuvo aquí. Creció mediante los años, incluso sin coches ni industrias." * "El Sierra Madre se está estancando." * "Me juego lo que quieras a que solo has venido hasta aquí para desvalijar este sitio. Lo llevas en los genes." * "Tanto agacharme me hace polvo las rodillas." * "Mejor imposible, ya nos vale." * "Atento a cualquier sorpresita, los fantasmas humanos dejan "suministros" trampa." * "Es como si alguien hubiera golpeado mi cabeza como un tambor." * "Estoy hasta los mismísimos de la temporada de turistas. No es por mal, pero esto se llena de chusma." * "Me va a dar pena irme del distrito residencial. Bueno, tampoco tanta..." * "No voy a llorar; sé que nos volveremos a ver las caras." * "Siéntate; te has molestado en venir. ¡Qué menos que dejarte descansar un rato!" * "Te escucho, colega... ¿Y qué pasa ahora que estamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe?" * "No está muerto... es un truco ¡Coge un hacha!" (Solo con el rasgo Yermo Salvaje ) * "Criatura... "Hay más misterios en el cielo y la tierra...". No, espera; era así: "Los misterios entre el cielo y la tierra...". ¡Mira, qué más da!" Inventario Notas * Al igual que Jason el Iluminado, Raúl Tejada, y (potencialmente) Moira Brown, la voz de Dean no es áspera o ronca, un rasgo raro entre los necrófagos. * Cuando el jugador viaja con Dean, este podrá protegerle de la Nube por un breve momento. Luego de eso ofrecerá resistencia a sus efectos quita-vidas, reduciendo el daño de la Nube a un 25%. Este es el extra Inmunidad tóxica. * Incluso no teniendo orejas, puede sostener sus gafas de sol, las cuales nunca se quita. * Las únicas habilidades de Dean son: Explosivos y Armas. Esto lo hace uno de los tres personajes NPCs/PNJs sin una tercera habilidad, los otros son el Rey y Aaron Kimball. * Dean es el único compañero, a parte de Craig Boone, del cual puedes quitarle el vestuario predeterminado. * Una mensajera con el extra Viuda Negra podrá coquetear en varias ocasiones con Dean para superar retos de conversación. * Dean es el único compañero de Dead Money con un arma de fuego por defecto. Esto le convierte en una gran ayuda, ya que tiene la munición ilimitada. * El holograma de Dean que aparece en el Tampico, canta la canción "Something's Gotta Give". * Dean tiene un total de 15 maletines secretos con suministros escondidos por toda la Villa. * Cada vez que el Mensajero encuentre una de las maletas secretas de Dean teniéndole de compañero, éste hará comentarios sobre que esas provisiones son solo suyas. * Si Dean se agacha, al igual que Raúl Tejada, comentará que le duelen las rodillas. * Dean suele fumarse un cigarrillo cada pocos minutos. Apariciones Dean Domino aparece en Dead Money, un complemento de Fallout: New Vegas, y es mencionado en el propio Fallout: New Vegas (Especificamente en carteles del menu de carga y en el mismo New Vegas) y en Lonesome Road. Detrás de las escenas * Si el jugador posee el rasgo Yermo salvaje, Dean hará una referencia a Army of Darkness cuando matas a un fantasma por primera vez: "He's not dead, it's a trick. Get an axe" (No está muerto... es un truco ¡Coge un hacha!) * Se asume que el nombre Dean Domino es una amalgama entre el cantante/comediante/actor Dean Martin y el pianista y compositor Fats Domino. * Si le preguntas a Dean acerca de la naturaleza de los fantasmas que se encuentran por la Villa, te dirá incorrectamente un par de veces la famosa frase entre Hamlet y Horacio: "Hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra, Horacio, que las que sospecha tu filosofía." Galería 567px-Dean Domino.jpg|Dean Domino en su primer encuentro con el Mensajero. Tampico.jpg|El holograma de Dean Domino actuando en el Tampico. Dean Domino.png|Foto de Dean Domino sacada de sus pósteres publicitarios. Dean Domino símbolo.png|El símbolo de los maletines secretos de Dean. Dean Domino 3.png|Póster publicitario de una actuación de Dean Domino de antes de la Gran Guerra que puede encontrarse en el Mojave. Dean Domino 4.png|Holograma de Dean. Dean Domino 5.png|Retrato de Dean que puede encontrarse en el camerino de Vera Keyes. Dean fumando.png|Dean Domino fumando un cigarrillo. Rostro de Dean Domino.jpg|Rostro de Dean Domino Dean Domino en su final.jpg|Dean Domino en su final de:Dean Domino en:Dean Domino pl:Dean Domino ru:Дин Домино uk:Дін Доміно zh:迪恩·多米諾 Categoría:Personajes necrófagos de Fallout: New Vegas Categoría:Personajes solo mencionados en Fallout: New Vegas Categoría:Compañeros de Dead Money Categoría:Personajes solo mencionados en Lonesome Road